Don't Let Go
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: Don't Let Go Of This Moment In Time, No I Wont Let Go -InuKag, A Challange to myself. Songfic from inu's pov, m for a reason-


**This is a ONE SHOT SONG FIC. Don't bother asking for next chapter or putting it on your alert list. Asides from that S3v3rusIsMin3 is my lovely beta, horny friend Shell, has read this to make sure it's in character. **

**The song is 'Don't let go' (I don't know who sings it or wrote it but it's from the spirit sound track.) so I guess sit back and enjoy? The idea for this wouldn't go away when I was meant to be doing assignments so I wrote it. Looks like I'm getting back into my writing. !!!YAY!!! Please Read and Review. (I've tried to keep this in character, as well as keeping to how it WOULD happen rather than the dirty, how I **_**wish**_** it would happen). Not sure about the ending so let me know what you think. :D**

_**I can't believe this moment's come **_

Her hair seemed to catch the moonlight, reflecting it so it appeared to glow. Her skin looked so soft in the moonlight and I reached out, tracing my claws along her arms; feeling her shiver as I watched my reflection in her dark brown eyes.

_**It's so incredible that we're alone **_

It was perfect. It had been so long since we were last alone like this, just the two of us. If you'd told me back then, I would one day long for our moments alone… I would have ripped you apart. Now? Now is different. Right now, we are alone.

_**There's so much to be said and done **_

I didn't want this moment to end. For once we had no audience and I wanted to tell her so much. But words were never my strong point. There was so much to say and I couldn't say it.

_**It's impossible not to be overcome **_

Embarrassment made my cheeks heat up, the blush mirrored on her own, making her seem so beautiful that I wanted to kiss her, desperately wanted to hold her against me. It was all too much. I was speechless, unable to do anything except look at her.

_**Will you forgive me if I feel this way? **_

Her hands reached out, trailing through my hair, the touch so soft and gentle that I lent into it, feeling the palm of her hand on my cheek. I shut my eyes. Was it okay for me to fall in love again? Was it alright for a half demon to love a miko?

_**Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK **_

I whispered her name. Not the name of her fore-bearer. Her's. She smiled a look of kindness and love. Something deep in my stomach twisted painfully. I couldn't take it anymore. I lent forward and kissed her.

_**So take this feeling 'n' make it grow **_

It felt right, so perfect, to kiss her like this. Gently, carefully... But slowly it was becoming not enough. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer against me; feeling her soft body melt against mine.

_**Never let it - never let it go **_

Her fingers wrapped in my hair, pulling me closer as our tongues brushed against each others. It started awkwardly, neither of us sure what to do, but slowly it grew. The feeling was too much. I pulled away, staring down at her.

_**(Don't let go of the things you believe in) **_

"InuYasha?" Her fingers trailed down the side of my face, along my chest to where my haroi was tied. She gave me a questioning look. I wanted her now like I've never wanted anything else. The way she was so accepting of me. I nodded, unable to trust my voice.

_**You give me something that I can believe in **_

Watching her slide the red cloth off, her fingers trailing across my skin, I couldn't help but wonder what I had done so right to deserve her. Was I, a weak half demon, really worthy of her love? The love of a powerful priestess? The love of Kagome?

_**(Don't' let go of this moment in time) **_

Her eyes lifted to mine for the briefest of moments and I kissed her again. She arched into my touch as my fingers slipped under her shirt, trailing along the soft skin and causing her body to tremble, even in the summer night air.

_**Go of this moment in time **_

We pulled apart again and this time I lifted her shirt. Holding her close to me as the shirt rose from her body. Her skin was paler here, where the sun rarely touched it. I stepped back, impatiently pulling off the soft white shirt I wore under my fire rat coat. She stood in front of me like one of the moon maidens of legend. I knelt on the ground, taking her hands and pulling her towards me until I could kiss her stomach. Her skin was soft, softer then anything else I'd ever felt.

_**(Don't let go of things that you're feeling) **_

Her fingers tangled in my hair, thumbs brushing along my sensitive ears. A soft whimper tore from my lips when she took her hand away and I looked up at her, watching as she slowly took off the strange red fabric that bound her chest. A deep growl started in my throat as I pulled her towards me, pulling her down until she landed, with her knees on either side of my hips. I lent forward, capturing one of her nipples with my lips.

_**I can't explain the things that I'm feeling **_

She gasped, stretching back and arching up as I used one hand to hold her body and the other to trail my claws across her neglected breast. She was whimpering my name. Moaning, whispering, and calling out to God.

_**(Don't' let go) **_

"God isn't here Kagome, it's just you and me." She smiled at me then, kissing me softly.

"You are my god." I smiled, helping her to lie back on my shirts. Her fingers played with her skirt and I watched as the green fabric slipped over her legs. She now lay beautifully and gloriously naked.

_**No, I won't let go  
**_I pulled my own pants off. I could feel her eyes as they dragged along my skin, a blush rising to her cheeks. Slowly I knelt next to her, leaning over her to lay another soft kiss on her lips, my fingers tracing along her ribs.

_**Now would you mind if I bared my soul **_

"I love you." Her words startled me, the honesty in them, the truth in her eyes. I moved slightly, letting my lips brush across her cheek, tasting the sweetness of her skin.

"Is this truly okay?" I didn't realise I had spoken until her fingers wrapped in my hair; pressing our foreheads together so that I had no where to look but her eyes.

_**If I came right out and said you're beautiful **_

"Between us, this is more than okay. It's perfect." It was my turn to smile. My lips touched hers.

"You're truly beautiful, inside and out." I kissed her, again. Our bare chests pressing against each others as I traced along the line of her hips, feeling her body tremble under my touch. Yet I could taste her love, and I could smell her lust.

_**Cuz there's something here I can't explain **_

"I'm not good with words." I whispered against her collar bone as her legs opened, allowing me to rest my body against her. Feeling that soft body reaching up, pressing against me; begging me.

_**I feel I'm diving into driving rain **_

"I love you." The words felt alien in my mouth, but they seemed to fit her. I felt her fingers trailing down my back, her nails flickering across my skin lightly, sensually.

_**You get my senses running wild **_

I was hyper aware of every point her body touched mine. It was sheer madness.

"I feel like this should be all romantic" I whispered, laying kisses down her throat as my fangs brushed her skin.

_**I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile **_

She smiled at that comment, a soft sweet smile.

"I have everything I need and want," her lips brushed my ear and the silver point shivered, "you."

_**So take this feeling 'n' make it grow **_

I was nervous. So nervous that my fingers were trembling, this was new to me…new to both of us.

_**Never let it - never let it go  
**_I pressed into her. Her body hot and tight, under my body Kagome whimpered and I stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" I wasn't sure but something told me that my entering her might hurt.

_**(Don't let go of the things you believe in) **_

"Ripped, ages ago," she whispered but her fingers still trembled on my back and so, even though my body wanted to slam into her with full force, I held back, "its okay InuYasha."

_**You give me something that I can believe in **_

I nodded, pressing further into her. She felt wet and tight, so hot it almost burnt my body. I pressed forward as far as I could. Finally stopping when I couldn't move any further.

_**(Don't' let go of this moment in time) **_

I kissed her again, feeling her body all around me now. She seemed to tighten, bucking her hips against me until I groaned. She smiled innocently.

_**Go of this moment in time **_

"Little bitch." There was no bite to the comment. She knew I meant it in jest as I pulled out slightly, sliding back in with more force this time. We both shivered at the waves of new sensation.

_**(Don't let go of things that you're feeling) **_

My hand rested next to her face as I shifted, lifting myself for better leverage. My spare hand racing along her side, dancing across her breast. Her eyes shut as she arched up towards me.

_**I can't explain the things that I'm feeling **_

If I didn't have my demonic hearing, I wouldn't have heard her faint whispering of my name, the way it tumbled out of her lips in time to my thrusting. I moved faster, harder, driving into her as she cried out, not in pain, but pleasure. Pleasure I was creating.

_**(Don't' let go) **_

I was moving faster now. I could smell sex in the air, but for once it didn't bother me. Driven on by her soft moans and whisperings of my name, I could feel the pressure building. I was close, yet something told me she must go first. That it had to be her that went over that edge before me.

_**No, I won't let go  
**_I struggled to control myself. Pulling out completely.

"Roll over." She struggled to her knees, moving as I had directed her. Her backside high in the air as I traced the lines of it with my claws, she lent back towards me, whimpering.

_**I've been waiting all my life **_

"Hush." I whispered, into her hair, leaning forward so that my body covered hers. She seemed so small; tiny enough I could lean over her and just touch the ground with my fingers. I slid forward; moving into her far easier then I had last time. She cried out, a sharp sound of shock that turned into a moan as I pulled back.

_**To make this moment feel so right **_

She was growing louder, whispering things under her breath I could only just make out

"Please. So close." It was her soft begging that broke me.

_**The feel of you just fills the night **_

My demon blood roared for release, battling at the bars that held it in until it slammed them out of the way. Yet this time was different. I could retain thought. I felt her tighten, pulling on me.

_**So c'mon - just hold on tight**_

My teeth sank into the soft skin of her shoulde, until I tasted blood and I heard her scream my name over the rush of blood in my ears. The feelings became too much. My own release followed swiftly after hers.

_**(Don't let go of the things you believe in) **_

Her body trembled, and we both fell forward as I pulled her back tightly against my chest. I buried my face into her hair, into her scent; my tongue lapping at the small wound on her collar bone.

_**You give me something that I can believe in **_

"Inuyasha? ...can't, breath." She said it with a soft laugh and I loosened my grip on her. She rolled over to face me and I felt myself sliding from her body.

_**(Don't' let go of this moment in time) **_

Her hand trailed across my face, trailing through my hair and my eyes drifted shut at the tender action. I sighed peacefully.

_**Go of this moment in time **_

She giggled, and I opened my eyes to look at her. She gave me that same small smile.

"You looked so happy and peaceful." I lent forward, pressing my nose to the point where I'd bitten her. Already her scent was mixing with mine as I tugged my silky red haroi over us both as a protection from the night air.

_**(Don't let go of things that you're feeling) **_

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me closer to her as I hugged her waist tighter. This moment was perfect.

_**I can't explain the things that I'm feeling **_

"I love you InuYasha." She whispered into my hair. I smiled, placing a single kiss on the already healing bite mark.

"I love you to Kagome, my Miko, my mate."

_**(Don't' let go) **_

Sleep claimed me quickly, and her warmth lulled me into security. I slept without dreams or nightmares.

_**No, I won't let go**_

The sun cast everything in soft gold light as we woke up, still clinging to each other. A shared soft smile and I rolled over, pulling her above me so that I could feel her full weight on me.

_**(Don't' let go) **_

She gave a startled cry, attempting to cover up her body from my sight; I caught her wrists in the attempt.

"Don't." She blushed in the daylight and the whole effect was so adorable that I kissed her forehead.

_**No, I won't let go**_

The others knew straight away what had happened. Shippo and Kirara had smelt it. I snarled at Miroku for coming too close and Sango explained after she saw the mark. Kagome was mine. Forever.

_**No, don't let go**_

At night Kagome sleeps in my arms and every time I vow that I will never let her go. Perhaps I'm selfish, even if my filthy half demon blood doesn't deserve her, it loves her, and she loves me. She is mine.

_**No, I won't **_

"I love you" I whisper into her hair, kissing the mark that proves to everyone she is mine. She smiles back. Fingers brushing along my ear because she knows I like it.

"And I love you InuYasha, My Half Demon." I pull her tightly against me, afraid to let her go and lose her.

_**(Let go)**_

"I'll never let you go." She must have heard it in my voice, no matter how much I tried to hide it. Her fingers tangle in my hair, angling my face so that my forehead rests against hers.

"I will never leave you." She whispers, then kisses me. I can taste her honesty; see the truth in her eyes. My Miko. My Mate. My Kagome.


End file.
